


Private School

by wereleopard58



Series: The Seeds We Sow [1]
Category: St Trinian's (2007 2009), Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto gets a call from someone called Kelly, whom he loves. Why doesn't the rest of Torchwood know about her, especially Jack?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private School

Title: Private School

Author: Wereleopard

Rating: Adult  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto,

Spoilers: Ummm all of Torchwood because you need to know the characters and the film St Trinian's

Summary: Ianto gets a call from someone called Kelly, whom he loves. Why doesn't the rest of Torchwood know about her, especially Jack?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Torchwood, or St Trinian's. I wish.

Chapter One

Ianto moved around the conference table handing out the drinks even though the meeting was coming to an end. All eyes were on Jack's waiting for what he had to say when a ringing echoed around the room.

Ianto blushed and pulled the mobile from his pocket, he was about to reject the call when he saw the name flashing across it.

Kelly.

"I've uhh got to get this." He rushed out of the room placing the phone to his ear.

The others looked at each other in confusion they had thought Ianto was past the stage of hiding things from them. They all crept to the door, listening to the conversation on the other side.

"What the hell are you doing here? Ok, I know it's not your fault I am just worried ok." The young Welshman listened for a moment longer. "OK, you're there now. I'll head out and meet you as soon as I can. Yes I know. I love you too."

Jack stared opened mouthed as he was dragged back to his seat, a pain so deep in his chest he thought it would never end. The man that he was in love with had someone else.

Ianto walked back into the room his eyes and smile bright, it faded quickly as he saw the look on Jack's face.

Gwen looked from Jack to Ianto and the pasted a bright smile on her face. "So who was that on the phone Ianto?"

"It was uhh no one. So where were we?" His blue eyes remaining on Jack.

"The meetings finished." Jack said abruptly. "Ianto, can I speak to you privately?"

"I have to go out can we do that when I get back?" Ianto asked.

"Of course we can, whenever you want." Without waiting for an answer he walked past Ianto and headed to his office.

"What's wrong with Jack?" He frowned as they walked past him not saying a word.

XXXXX

Ianto left the hub still frowning, he had missed something and something important and he would find out what it was after he had met Kelly.

Just behind him the rest of the Torchwood team followed at a distance, wanting to know what Ianto was hiding this time and why he couldn't tell them.

"Hello, what do we have here?" Owen grinned as he watched the adult looking ladies in their school uniforms which seemed to have very short skirts. "I have died and gone to heaven."

Gwen and Tosh both hit him and glared. Jack would have joined in with Owen but his eyes remained on the young Welshman.

"IANTO!" Feminine voices screeched.

Owen opened and closed his mouth a few times as he watched in amazement, the young ladies that he had been just leering at ran towards his team-mate hugging and kissing him.

"What the hell is going on?" Owen muttered echoing everyone's thoughts.

The girls parted as a slender girl, in a tight black skirt, white blouse and her hair cut into a bob walked towards Ianto. Her face emotionless, just as his was when she reached him she broke into a huge smile; in a blink of an eye they were holding each other tightly.

"I think Owen is right, we should really find out what is going on?" Jack walked purposefully towards the group.

A man silently watched what was going on. "So she has come home, I better let him know." He muttered and turned away making sure he got the name of the school written on one of the girls bags. St Trinian's.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join in?" Jack called out.

Ianto stiffened slightly his face paling; Jack now knew that he had another secret. He knew he should have told Jack about Kelly but wasn't sure how to bring it up.

Everyone turned and looked at the 5 adults walking towards them.

"Girls, I would like you to meet Captain Jack Harkness, Dr Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato and Gwen Cooper. They're my friends and the people I work with." Ianto ignored the looks that he was getting. "Guys, these are the girls from St Trinian's and this." He nodded to the one he still had his arm wrapped around, "is my niece Kelly Jones."

"Your niece?" Was all Jack could repeat he was angry at being kept in the dark but the he was so happy that Ianto was not in love with someone else. They did need to talk about the keeping secrets thing though.

Chapter Two

Ianto eyes remained on Jack, fear gripped at his heart worried that he was going to lose the man who means the world to him.

"Yes my niece."

Kelly looked at each of the adults weighing them up carefully. Her eyes landed on Jack, this was the man that her uncle loved but in her mind he wasn't good enough. Uncle Ianto had done everything for her, they were each others only family and she was very protective of him there was only 10 years between them. He was more of an older brother than anything.

"Ianto we really need to talk." Jack's voice was very careful, emotionless.

"Uncle Ianto can we go to lunch first."

"Yes Ianto take us all to lunch." Chelsea walked up to him, wrapped her arms around one of his, shaking her blonde hair and batted her eyes at him.

Ianto shook his head and smiled at her indulgently.

Owen shook his head. "Ianto mate who are these lovely ladies."

Into turned and raised an eyebrow at his friend, Kelly shook her head. Chelsea looked him up down, sizing him up and then turned back to Ianto and smiled once again.

"Come on, let's go to lunch." Jack smiled at them all, but his eyes went straight back to Ianto, the smile stayed on his face.

Tosh and Gwen looked at each other and shook their heads following the others as they headed off to find something to eat.

XXXXX

The man held the mobile phone to his ear. "Kelly is back. Yes I am sure it was her. Yes Ianto was with her as well. It seemed as if they hadn't seen each other in a while but it is obvious that they have been in contact. Yes, I will make sure he pays for keeping her away."

He clicked a button on the phone and placed it in his pocket smiling, this was the part he liked, and on top of that he could Ianto back for embarrassing him all those years ago. It was two birds with one stone.

XXXXX

It had been a nice quiet lunch with Owen, Tosh and Gwen chatting to the girls. Ianto had been watching Jack, Jack had been watching him and now and again out of the corner of his eye he saw Kelly glaring at the older man. His niece was protective but she had no idea what he really did.

"Well we better get back to work boys and girls." Jack said as he slowly stood.

"I'll be right there but I need to talk to Kelly." Jack nodded and watched as the two of the left the building.

"They seem very close." Tosh observed.

"They are he visits as often as he can. He soooo lovely." Apple sighed.

Owen shook his head, eyes wide in horror at the thought of these attractive young ladies having a crush on Ianto of all people.

Jack didn't know what to make of it, there was so much he didn't know and there were so many questions that didn't have answers. It worried him, something worried him why had Ianto kept his niece a secret what happened.

XXXXX

Kelly and Ianto walked up a quiet street and stopped. "You are ok aren't you?"

Kelly looked at her Uncle. "I'm ok, a little worried."

"Kelly I am not going to let anyone hurt you. Not ever again you know that right?"

Before Kelly could reply a van pulled right by them two men opened the doors and climbed out, grabbing at Kelly. Ianto pushed them away and hit one of them hard, pushing Kelly away.

"Run Kelly, find Jack." Ianto called out to her.

Kelly kneed the other man and ran as fast as she could. Glancing around she saw Ianto being beaten up by the two men.

XXXXX

The Torchwood crew left the restaurant they saw Kelly run from around the corner.

"You have to help him, they are hurting my Uncle Ianto."

No one needed to hear anything else as they ran following Kelly and an undescript van drove away, there was no Ianto in sight.

Chapter Three

Jack's heart was in his mouth, he couldn't lose Ianto not after everything they had been through. Kelly led them to where she had last seen her Uncle. She forced the tears back she wasn't going to let any of them see her cry. He was going to be fine, he had to be.

By the time they had all arrived the area was empty, no one in sight. They had lost Ianto.

Jack turned and kicked a can hard. He wanted to hit something, someone. In fact he wanted to hit the people that had taken the man he loved.

Kelly watched carefully, the sudden pain that crossed Jack's face.

"You love him?" She whispered.

"Of course I do." Jack stated.

"Uncle Ianto doesn't know that."

Jack's full attention was on her completely his blue eyes seemed to be staring into her very soul.

"What are you talking about?"

"He loves you so very much, but he thinks that you are only with him to pass the time. Until you and her get together." Kelly nodded towards Gwen. "Or the Doctor, well that was what Ianto called him, comes back and you will leave again. Don't do that, don't break his heart again. If you are not in this completely please end it now." She begged him.

"You were right just now I love Ianto, I have no intention of leaving him for anyone. It looks like I have a lot to prove to him when we get him back."

Kelly smiled and Jack pulled her into his arms and held her. If she was Ianto's family, she was his family.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Next time he comes to visit maybe I can come along and we can get to know each other better?"

Kelly nodded in agreement; she opened her mouth to speak when her phone went off. With a frown she pulled it out of her pocket and then stared at it with surprise. Holding it out to Jack, they saw the flashing name. Uncle Ianto.

Kelly flipped it open and answered. "Uncle Ianto." Her voice held desperation; she then opened and closed her mouth. Her face paled and tears fell from her eyes.

Pulling the phone away from her ear she put it on speakerphone.

"Hello Kelly, it is daddy. Did you really think that you could get away from me? Now be a good girl and when I text you to meet me you'd better do it or." In the background they heard a male voice screaming in pain, a voice that they knew was Ianto's.

The phone clicked off.

"We'll find him and whoever is doing this will pay. Kelly you need to tell us everything." Jack asked.

Kelly nodded. "Can we do it somewhere else I don't feel safe here."

"Ok girls you head back. Kelly come with us."

"If I need you I'll call."

The school girls nodded. "Please bring him back safely?" Chelsea asked.

Tosh smiled. "We'll do our best ok."

XXXXX

They took Kelly down through the information bureau just in case they were followed they didn't want these people to see them disappear in front of their eyes.

"Uncle Ianto works here." Her noise scrunched in disapproval.

"Not quite." Gwen said laughing as the button behind the desk was pushed.

A secret door opened and Kelly's mouth fell open. She nervously followed them through the corridor and into and elevator. Finally making her way into the hub. Her mouth fell open with shock and surprise.

"Is Uncle Ianto like a spy or something?"

"He is more like a man in black, saving the earth against alien invaders." Owen said grinning.

Kelly turned and shot him a dirty look.

"He's not actual joking." Jack said with a smile as he placed a hand on her back and led her to the conference room. "Tell us everything about this man."

Kelly sat down and told them about her abusive father, how her mother had given her to Ianto for safe keeping.

Tosh and Gwen's hearts broke as they heard the sad story but glad knowing that she had someone like Ianto and now them.

XXXXX

Kelly glared as they dropped her off at the hotel they were all staying in. She had to let them know as soon as she had a text. They couldn't keep her hidden because her father would know something was up.

"Ok ladies we have some plans to make. They may work with Uncle Ianto, but I would feel better if we were going to help so what do you think?"

The loud screaming and cheering was so loud it sounding like rabid animals, which wasn't far of the mark. Kelly grinned at everyone, no matter what she was going to get her Uncle back and if her dad was going to pay for it.

Chapter Four

Kelly's phoned beep and vibrated across the table it was laying on. She picked it up and the name blinking was Uncle Ianto's. It told her where she was supposed to go, to make the exchanged her life for his. She knew that Ianto wouldn't want that but Kelly would never be able to forgive herself. Tears fell from her eyes as she read the last of the message. It was a private code between her and him.

"What is it?" Chelsea asked.

"The message from Uncle Ianto, he added something to it."

"What did he add?"

"I love you all." Kelly's chest hurt, anger surged through her.

"I don't understand." Chelsea said confusion written all over her face.

"He doesn't think he is going to make it, or he is going to do something stupid saving me."

"Ianto will be fine, he has to be." Chelsea whispered Ianto had always treated them with respect and kindness.

"I can't lose him." Kelly wiped away her tears.

"You are not going to lose him, we won't let you."

Chelsea held Kelly for just a moment before the head girl pushed her away. "You're right we aren't going to lose him."

"What about the people he works with?" Apple asked.

"Oh they will be there, we'll tell them but I want to make sure we have a plan as well. Just in case." Kelly grinned. "Let's get to work.

XXXXX

Ianto was bruised and battered. He stared coolly up at his brother, amazed that they were actually related.

"Well baby brother you look worse for wear but you have taken a beating and have collapsed in a pathetic heap."

"You don't know anything about me or what I have been through. You can't have her."

"She's my daughter you have no choice in the matter."

"You wanna bet. They only way you are going to get to her is to go through me and let me tell you that isn't going to be easy." Ianto narrowed his eyes, determination written across his features.

"Little pathetic Ianto, trying to play hero. Isn't that cute. She always did have a thing for."

"What?"

"Maria, she always preferred you but I had to show her who the man of the house was and when Kelly started to prefer you she had to learn as well."

Ianto open and closed his mouth in shock. "You hurt your family because you were jealous of their relationship with me."

"They had to be taught."

"You're insane."

Ritchie raised his hand and backhanded Ianto. Ianto's head hit the ground with a thud. "Never talk to me that way again. I am your big brother, you have to learn respect."

Ianto closed his eyes and grunted in pain as he was hit again.

XXXXX

Jack sat staring at his mobile sitting on his desk.

"Jack." Gwen said as she walked towards him.

"Why haven't they called?" Jack asked.

"They will, we'll have Ianto back soon."

"Why didn't he tell me about her, about his brother. He kept another secret from us, from me."

"I don't think he did it to hurt you."

"How many more times is he going to lie to me, what other secrets is he keeping? I thought he trusted me."

Gwen reached out and touched his arm. Their gazes locked.

"Jack." She whispered. Gwen had tried to not act on her feelings for this amazing man but she couldn't stop this. She didn't want to. Just once, one kiss that is all.

"Why can't he tell me everything, like you do?" Jack whispered not wanting to break the spell. He wanted to get away from the doubts he had, he knew he should trust Ianto but there was this niggling doubt.

"Jack we shouldn't." Gwen whispered as their lips touched.

Chapter Five

The lips touched in a soft kiss, Jack placed his hand gently on her face.

The shrill ringing of Jack's made the jump back and looked around the room guiltily in case someone had come in and seen them.

Jack coughed nervously and picked up his phone. Gwen stood and watched him, devoured him with her eyes as he spoke on the phone.

"It was Kelly, they have contacted her. It's time to go." Jack moved away, he grabbed his long military coat. He paused and turned back to her. "This uhhh, we shouldn't have, we were all worried about Ianto."

Gwen nodded in agreement even if she didn't believe it truly and neither really did he they had been working up to this point since they had first met. If only she wasn't with Rhys, if only he hadn't left, if only his and Ianto's relationship hadn't changed and then became stronger. There were so many what if's, maybe too many.

XXXXX

Kelly sat in the SUV looking around. "Nice bit of kit." She muttered. "Can I get one?"

Owen turned to her and smirked. The only person not with them was Tosh; she was keeping an eye on them from the hub just in case they needed back up like the police. How embarrassing would that be?

They parked the SUV a little way away and slowly walked towards a black van. Standing there was a big man.

"Hello honey." He said with a smile that made her shudder.

"Where's Uncle Ianto?" She asked glad that her voice sounded strong.

His eyes glittered with anger. "You're my daughter, I haven't seen you for years you should be asking how I have been, what I have been up too."

Kelly eyed him coolly. "Where is Uncle Ianto?" She repeated.

He growled opened the van door and pulled out Ianto throwing him to the ground. He had no suit jacket, his shirt was ripped and when he raised his head his face was so badly bruised you could hardly see it was him.

All of them gasped at the sight of Ianto, their Ianto. Jack growled and made a step forward.

Ritchie pulled out a gun and held it towards Ianto's head. "One more step and he dies. Jack's heart froze at the thought of losing Ianto.

"If he dies you will find out what really suffering is like." Jack growled.

Ritchie laughed. "I think little Ianto's time is over anyway."

Before Ritchie could do anything one of his friends screamed. As he turned Jack aimed his gun and fired.

"Weevil." Owen muttered seeing the creature heading towards Ianto; they didn't have a chance to do anything as the frightened men were stampeding towards them.

A large war chant echoed around them and suddenly wherever you looked there were schoolgirls of all ages carrying hockey sticks and charging the weevil. They managed to keep their distance but still hitting it with the sticks. The weevil was getting angrier and angrier. Jack, Owen and Gwen took down the men.

"Gwen get to Ianto, Owen you're with me." Jack looked at Kelly. "Get them out of the way."

"Girls." Kelly called out; they turned to look at her and went to stand where she was.

Jack and Owen ran at the weevil shooting it, as it went down Jack pulled the spray from his pocket and aimed it for the weevil's face, knocking it out.

Jack turned and saw Ianto lying on the floor with Kelly by his side. He went over to them; he glanced at Gwen who stared back.

Kelly looked up and noticed the two of them, her face tightened she was not going to let Uncle Ianto get hurt.

Jack went down to one knee and stroked Ianto's face. Leaning forward he kissed him gently.

"Ianto." He whispered.

Ianto smiled lovingly back at him. Jack looked up and noticed the glare that Kelly gave him, he frowned in confusion.

XXXXX

Ianto slowly made his way around the hub, his body aching. Kelly and the girls had gotten back home safely and now she was no longer in danger. He walked over and looked at the CCTV footage and there while he was missing was an image of Jack and Gwen kissing. His heart broke. What had happened? How long had this been going on? He had to know.

The End


End file.
